


What The Boy Wants.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Severus has to accept that what the boy wants, the boy gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Boy Wants.

**Title** : _ **What The Boy Wants.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 319: Indulgence.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Sometimes Severus has to accept that what the boy wants, the boy gets.  
 

 _ **What The Boy Wants.**_  

  
"No."  
  
"But... this is what I want."  
  
"Letting you wash my hair isn't a proper anniversary gift, Potter!"  
  
Harry frowned:  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a chore. A horrible, disgusting one..."  
  
Harry smiled tenderly, daring to card gentle fingertips thorough his awful, greasy hair.  
"It's an indulgence _,_ Severus. Something special that I've always wanted to do. I... like... your hair."  
  
"Request something else."  
  
"But... I want _this_."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you letting me do it proves you're mine in a way that nothing else can."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"You'll let me?"  
  
"I have to, you idiot. I'm _yours_. Go, then, bring the bloody shampoo..."

 

 


End file.
